Little one -PROLOGUE
by MM
Summary: THIS KS AND MY STORY PLEASE R&R ..... A WISH MIGHT COME TRUE
1. Default Chapter

N: This chapter is setting up things to come. All the Cliffhangers will be in this story. Please read and review. We are always open to suggestions and good, critical remarks…at least they are reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground  
  
Little One: Prologue  
  
*Only the young can bring out the child in ones soul.*   
  
Sophie noiselessly walked out the door, being sure not to wake Peter. She tiptoed over to the patio table and sat down in a chair. She yawned as she pulled Peter's jacket even tighter around her. It was two in the morning and she hadn't slept a wink. This was normal for her though. For about the past month she had hardly gotten any sleep, her mind always thinking about children. She and Peter had been married for almost five months now, and as happy as they were, they lacked something, something thant every time Sophie thought about it, she missed it even more and more. Shey shook the thoughts out of her head as she brought her knees up under chin and lightly rocked back and forth in the chair. She laid her head back as she looked up at the sky. She yawned again as she closed her eyes… She silently began praying…   
  
*Dear God, I know I'm not perfect, but then again no one is. I know I have done wrong and so has Peter; but we are both on the right path now, and we are traveling it together. We both love each other dearly, but we would love to share our love with another. If there is any hope of us adopting a child, please give me a sign. I know they say to ask for strength instead of patience, but please send me both, because the more I think about not being able to provide Peter and myself with a child, the worse I feel. Please just give me a sign, something to´ go by.*   
  
Her eyes remained closed as she buried her face down in her jacket. She hadü prayed like this every night consistently for the past month, always asking for a sign, but never getting one. So many times she had considered stopping her prayers, but something deep down had told her to continue, so she had. On this particular night, she felt as all would go the same. She would look up, hoping for a sign, but there would be none. She rolled her eyes, beginning to get colder and colder. She wanted to stay outside as long as she possibly could, thinking maybe her 'sign' was delayed, but she couldn't take the cold weather anymore. She first put her feet on the ground, the coldness shooting right through her slippers, and then she pulled her jacket even tighter as she stood up. She stretched briefly and began to walk back towards the house. She bit her bottom lip as she but her hand on the doorknob. She slowly turned the d´oorknob and as she did she heard a noise behind her. She quickly turned arouünd, disappointed to see only a stray cat. She rolled her eyes at the cat…  
  
"I can't feed you now I'm freezing," she whispered, as not to wake Peter.  
  
She then looked up at the sky, and was about to say something when she noticed two shooting stars. She stood in silence for a minute, wondering if there would be more, but there wasn't. She smiled as she nodded her head, still staring at the sky.  
  
"Guess I got my sign," she whispered to the stars.   
  
She smiled as she raised up on her toes and then dropped back down onto her heels.  
  
"I guess I got my sign…," she muttered to herself as she noiselessly opened the door and walked back inside as quietly as she had left. She was happy now, all that waiting had paid off for her. She knew it was silly to think that two shooting stars were a sign, but she needed something to go by, and that would have to do...   
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Little One chapter 1

We do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground, or the song which is sung by Barba Streisand.   
  
  
Little Ones  
  
  
*Only the young can bring out the child in one's soul*  
  
  
They say there's a universal plan  
For every woman  
For every man  
I do believe  
There's a higher power  
  
  
  
Sophie pulled on her jacket as she walked over to the refrigerator. She was running late, and she, more so than anyone else she had ever met, hated to be late. She stopped abruptly, realizing she had a reason to be late. She smiled to herself, thinking about last night and getting her 'sign'. She had remained positive and faithful and after months of waiting, she had finally been given all that she was looking for. Of course she knew that the only thing she had seen was two shooting stars, but she also knew that that was a rarity. She sighed as she slowly opened the refrigerator and Ølooked for some leftovers. She finally found what she was looking for and pulled it all. It was a small plate that had slices of ham on it. She pulled the saran wrap off it as she walked to the backdoor. She smiled to herself at what she saw. There sat the little kitty cat, which she had seen the night before. She nodded her head approvingly as she opened the door and gently laid the plate down. She smiled to herself as she watched the cat slowly walk to the plate, and ever so carefully begin to eat. She watched it eat and slowly raised her hand to is and began to stroke it's fur.   
  
"We've always needed an animal around here," she spoke to if softly. "I think you'll fit in just fine." She smiled as it ate the last piece of meat and then looked up at her with pleading eyes as if it were begging for more. She laughed at the cat as she slowly knelt down to pick it up. She brought it up under her chin as she began to stroke it.   
  
"I –think I'll call you Charm, because you were my good luck charm last night," she said to it softly. She lightly laughed as the cat purred and snuggled up to her closely. "You're a smart little fellow aren't you."   
  
She bent down about to let the cat go, but suddenly stopped when she heard the sound of thunder.  
"Guess it was a good thing I came out here," she mumbled to herself. She turned and walked back in the house, closing and locking the door behind her. She then made her way to the laundry room where she proceeded to make a small bed out of towels. Once she was finished she nodded approvingly and gently laid the cat on the towels.   
  
"I'll be back later tonight, but until then behave your self," she said to the cat as she leaned down and gave it a gentle kiss. "See you then, Charm," she said as she turned off the light and walked out of the room…  
  
  
  
But in our darkest hour  
It's hard to understand  
  
  
  
Peter walked down the steps of his office rapidly. He had ju/st gotten a call from the state police, informing him that the sheriff of Agnes was about to deliver an important message. He nervously ran a hand over the back of his neck as he paced back and forth, waiting for Curtis to arrive.   
  
"This isn't happening. This isn't happening," he told himself over and over. He looked up to the sound of a car door shutting and breathed a sigh of relief, noticing it was Curtis.   
  
Curtis quickly walked to Peter, knowing that his friend was discouraged. He put his hands on Peter's shoulder, enabling him to pace anymore.   
  
Curtis: Look Peter, I don't know what's been going on with you lately, but you've got to calm down.   
  
Peter nodded his head as he took in a deep breath.   
  
Peter: Calm. Ok, I'm calm. What's this news though?  
  
Curtis looked up at the sky and then back at Peter. He took his hat off and gently placed it in his hand  
  
Curtis: It has to do with one of your kids…  
  
  
  
So we start to question  
Start to doubt  
  
  
  
Shelby walked up the pat»h to Peter's office. She was supposed to meet Peter in about thirty seconds, but she didn't have the energy to run. Actually, she knew she had the energy, but she didn't want to waste it considering she knew Peter was about to give her a punishment that would require all her energy.   
  
"Put hot sauce in the guys tea and he flips out on you," Shelby muttered to her self, recalling the previous night's events. She laughed remembering the face David had made when he had taken a sip of his tea.   
  
"The punishment is way worth it," she mused to herself.   
  
She took the last step and looked towards Peter's office. She furrowed her brow at the sight she saw. Curtis was talking to a hysterical Peter.   
  
"Wonder what this is all about," she said under her breath.  
  
She quickly darted behind some bushes, making sure she was within earshot of the ongoing conversation…  
  
  
  
We lose faith in what life's all about  
Why did the right road?  
Take the wrong turn  
Why did our heart¥ break?  
Why'd we get burned?  
  
  
  
Peter flung his arms in the air, not allowing Curtis to calm him.  
  
Peter: What in the hell do you mean by they let him out?  
  
Curtis: Exactly what I said. He was released on parole   
  
Peter: The creep has been in there nine months, and they SUDDENLY decided to let him out…? That's bull   
  
Peter ran a hand over the back of his neck. He stopped his pacing and stared Curtis directly in the eyes  
  
Peter: That man doesn't deserve to live, much less step foot on free ground. He molested two children, drove one of them to having to live a street life, and God only knows what else he has done…or WILL do for that matter. Now tell me why he should be free.  
  
Curtis shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, knowing everything he had just said was true.  
  
Curtis: Peter, all I know is that they let him out on good behavior  
  
Peter stared at Curtis quizzically, knowing that he wasn't telling the whole story   
  
Peter: Who po¶sted bail?  
  
Curtis could barely hear Peter he spoke so softly.   
  
Curtis: His wife  
  
Peter took in a deep breath as he turned and punched the tree beside him. A streak of pain shot through his whole arm, but he paid no attention to it  
  
Peter: Now. Now I get to go explain to Shelby that her stepfather, the man that molested her and abused her, is free…  
  
Curtis was about to stay something but stopped short as he watched Shelby step out from behind the bushes.  
  
Curtis: I think you already have  
  
Peter noticed Curtis' stunned expression, and turned to follow his gaze. He closed his eyes and silently cursed at what he saw. Shelby was standing there. A few tears streaming down her face and that blank, emotionless stare. Peter shook his head, not sure of what to do…  
  
Peter: Shelby, everything is going to be ok…  
  
He watched as Shelby slowly shook her head and inched away from the two men.  
  
Shelby: Guess that's what I get for thinki•ng everything would be ok, huh?  
  
Before Peter or Curtis could say anything Shelby had turned around and began running towards the woods. Curtis was about to go after her, but Peter held out his hand to stop him  
  
Peter: Let her go…she needs some time to herself   
  
Curtis nodded his head and turned to walk back to his vehicle  
  
Curtis: I'm sorry about the news  
  
Peter didn't look at Curtis, but he nodded his head understandingly.  
  
Curtis shrugged his shoulders as he placed his hat back on his head. He slowly got into his vehicle, and called something to Peter out the window…  
  
Curtis: We'll talk later, and go take care of that hand…  
  
Peter watched as Curtis drove off, and then he looked down at his hand. It was bleeding and swelling rapidly.   
  
"Just great," he thought to himself as he made his way to the nurse's station…  
  
  
  
Just like the seasons  
There are reasons  
For the path we take  
There are no mistakes  
Just lessons to be lÃearned  
  
  
  
Sophie lightly patted the steering wheel to the beat of the music. She was in such a good mood, she honestly felt happy. She smiled, thinking back to the night she had accepted Peter's proposal, and he had accepted hers…  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Peter: I got an idea   
  
Sophie: Yeah  
  
Peter: You wanta marry me?  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
That day she had felt so happy, yet so sad at the same time. She had had to tell him no, all because he didn't know her situation…  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Peter: The only thing that matters, more to me in this world is you, Sophie Becker.  
  
*End Flashback*   
  
Sophie sighed as she pulled into the Mt. Horizon driveway. Her new life just felt so right...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Minister: Do you Peter Scarbrow take Sophie Becker to be your wife?  
  
Peter: I do  
  
Minister: And do you Sophie Becker take this man, Peter Scarbrow, to be your husband?  
  
Sophie: Yeah, I do  
  
Minister: I know pronounce you husband and wife  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Sophie smiled to herself as she tu„rned off the ignition and opened to door to her truck. For some reason, all felt right. Ever since last night, she knew there would be a miracle, and that yes indeed, she and Peter would have a child of their own…  
  
  
  
Don't give up  
Keep on looking deep inside  
Let your heartbeat  
Be your guide  
Cause there's a gift  
For those who keep believing  
You'll find what you've been needing  
Is right before your eyes  
  
  
  
Shelby ran as hard as she can. Past the Cliffhangers who were gathered at a picnic table, past Jeff who was leading group with the Ridge Runners, and past many trees. She ran farther and farther into the woods, never once considering stopping. How could this be happening to her? She had things almost set in her life, and the next thing she knows another problem is thrown her way. That was the story of her life though, something she had gotten used to…  
  
  
  
  
You'll hold the answer  
In your hands  
And then you'll know  
You'll finally understand  
  
  
  
  
Ezra watched Shelby run by, wondering w‡hat was going on. He furrowed his brow as he slowly closed his books and began walking in the direction Shelby had gone. He didn't know why, but he felt he would be able to help her…  
  
  
  
  
Why  
Why did the right road?  
Take that wrong turn  
Why did our heart break?  
And why'd we get burned  
  
  
  
  
Peter walked out of the nurse's station, his hand bandaged and in a sling. He surveyed the campus, hoping to see Shelby. A small frown spread across his face once he noticed she wasn't sitting with the Cliffhangers. He shook his head in disappointment, ashamed of his earlier attitude. He cursed himself for acting in such outrage, about blowing up in front of Curtis and Shelby, and most of all for hitting the tree and fracturing his hand. They tried so hard to teach anger management at Horizon, and he had lost his anger so easily.  
  
"Great job Scarbrow," he told himself and then set off to go find Shelby.   
  
  
  
Just like the seasons  
There are reasons  
For the path we take  
There are no mistakes  
Just Álessons to be learned  
  
  
  
Scott watched as Ezra walked in the direction Shelby had just gone. He furrowed his brow, wondering what he should do. He and Shelby had gotten really close lately, and he knew that if it were something she wanted to talk about, she would have come to him. He shrugged his shoulders as he shook the thought out of his head. He would talk with her when she came back…  
  
  
  
  
No matter how many times  
You stumble or fall  
The greatest lesson  
Is loving yourself  
Through it all  
  
  
  
Shelby stopped and surveyed her surroundings. She was breathing heavily and she wondered how far and long she had run. It felt like forever, but she knew that any time now Peter would be walking up and dragging her back. She rolled her eyes, he followed her everywhere, which sometimes made her sick.   
  
She pushed the hair out of her face and sat down on a nearby log. She put her head in her hands and placed her chin on her knees. She just needed time to think, time alone. She lightly began rockingÊ back and forth…   
  
  
  
  
Why did the right road?  
Take that wrong turn  
Why did our heart break?  
Why'd we get burned?  
  
  
  
  
Shelby quickly awoke to the sound of crying. She brushed her hair out of her face and wondered how long she had been sleeping. She looked up at the sun and decided it was about noon.   
  
"A three hour nap, I needed it," she told herself.  
  
She stood up and brushed the leaves off her pants, then she remembered what had woken her up. She looked around, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. She looked over towards a few shrubs that were clumped together and blinked at what she saw, wondering is she was hallucinating. She took a few steps forward and stood in amazement once she realized her 'hallucination' wasn't a hallucination after all…it was real…  
  
  
  
Just like the seasons  
There are reasons  
For the path we take  
There are no mistakes  
Just lessons  
Lessons  
To be learned  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Please Review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Little one chapter 2

  
ÁDisclaimer: We own none of the characters associated with "Higher Ground"  
  
  
Little One2  
  
  
*Only the child can bring out the young in ones soul*  
  
  
  
  
Shelby rubbed her eyes to make sure what she saw was real. Sure enough what she saw in front of her hidden in the bush was real. Shelby leaned forward and put her hand out for the little girl to take, However, the girl stepped back with her eyes full of fear. Shelby stepped forward and bent down to the little girl's eye level. She notice that the girl had a piece of paper clutched in her hand. Shelby slowly put her hand out again.  
  
Shelby softly: come here sweetie I won't hurt you.  
  
The little girl stared at her for few minutes and started to step out of the bushes. Suddenly there was loud noise, and little girl ran back into the bushes. The little girl stared at Shelby with tears running down her cheeks.Shelby looked over where she heard the noise.  
  
Shelby angrily: Darn it, Who's out there?  
  
The little girl started to cry louder as Shelby Óraised her voice. Shelby turned her attention back to the little girl. She ducked into the bushes and took the girl in her arms. The little one started to scream and kick at her, However; Shelby kept her in her arms.   
  
Shelby quietly: ssh, it is ok I won't hurt you.  
  
The little girl still fought for little longer, but Shelby just kept on holding her and talking to her until she had calmed down. Shelby gently stood up with little girl in her arms and carried her out of the bushes. She set the little girl down on the ground, and took her jacket off and wrapped it around the little girl. The little girl shivered as she looked up at her with tears in her eyes. Shelby sat down next to her and put her arm around her.  
  
Shelby: where's your mommy and daddy?  
  
The girl just stared up at her not saying anything. Shelby decided to try another approached.  
  
Shelby: what's your name?  
  
The little girl still didn't say anything just kept on starring at her.  
  
Shelby: what's that you have in your hand?  
  
The liÌttle girl looked at the piece of paper that was in her hand and looked back up at Shelby.  
  
  
  
Ezra watched Shelby from where he had fallen, not believing what he was seeing. She is so calm and patient with who ever that little girl just as she was with Gracie. He thought. " who ever would think it." He said to himself as he walked forward trying not to be seen, and again he tripped. He sat there motionless hoping that the didn't hear him fall. He could just kick himself for being so clumsy. He stood up and brushed himself off as he did, he noticed what seem like and entrance to a cave. He moved the bushes and other things that blocked it and sure and enough there was an opening to a cave.  
  
Hearing the noise again the girl grabbed on to Shelby and buried her head in her lap.  
  
Shelby putting her hand on the girl head: It's all right.  
  
Shelby: who's out there?  
  
Shelby got up with the little girl hiding behind her started to walk towards where they had heard the noise.  
  
Shelby: I said who is outº here?  
  
Ezra walked out in front of her with his hands up in the air with a big smile on his face.  
  
Ezra: you caught me.  
  
Shelby: What are you doing out here?  
  
Ezra: I could ask you the same question. I came out thinking you might want someone to talk to. Seeing how you stormed passed all of us; I figured something happened.  
  
Shelby glared at him for a second and looked down at the ground, " he is right." She thought to herself. Ezra put his hand down by his sides, and bend down and looked at the little girl that had peeked out from behind Shelby and who was starring at him.  
  
Ezra: so who is this and where's her mommy and daddy?  
  
The little girl hid again behind Shelby. Shelby turned around and looked down at her sadly  
  
Shelby: I don't know; I haven't gotten anything out of her. I just know it has something to do with the piece of paper she has in her hand.  
  
  
The little girl looked up at Shelby and at Ezra and the paper and shoved it into her– pocket. Shelby sighed and stared up into the night sky.  
  
Shelby: It's getting too late to head back, I think we should find some shelter. It is going to snow.  
  
Ezra smiled and wiped a snowflake from his nose. He looked up and put his hand up in the air turned around in a circle.  
  
Ezra laughing: You mean it is snowing.   
  
Ezra stopped laughing when he saw the expression on Shelby's face. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. He was shocked she didn't push it off.  
  
Ezra: you don't need to worry about finding shelter; I found a cave.....when I tripped over a stupid branch. Follow me and I'll show you.  
  
Ezra started back to where he had found the cave. Shelby took the little girls hand and followed him. The little girl started to cry again and tried to turn back, but Shelby picked her up and carried her. Ezra stopped in front of the cave making a grand gester with his hand. He bent down and quickly picked up some logs and twigs that weren't cover fÂrom the falling snow.  
  
Ezra smiling: We need to make a fire to keep warm.  
  
Shelby put the girl down and looked into the cave; it was too dark to see anything. She turned and faced Ezra.  
  
Shelby questioning: How do you know there isn't anything living in there? How are we going to start a fire in there? You can't see a thing in there.  
  
  
Ezra got a weird smile on his face and pulled out a flashlight from his pocket, and turned it on and hand it to her. She looked at the flashlight and at him confused. Ezra couldn't help laughing at the expression on Shelby's face.  
  
Ezra still laughing: Boy scout motto--'always be prepared'.  
  
Shelby started to laugh at what he had said, but she notice that little girl was starting to walk back from they just came from. Shelby walked over to her and picked her up. The little girl started to scream and kick at her again. Shelby carried her back to the cave and hand the flashlight back to Ezra. Ezra entered the cave and pointed the flashlight around the cäave. It was larger then he thought it would be, and it seemed vaccinate now at least. Ezra put down the logs and twigs and turned around to tell Shelby it was all right, however; he saw that she was having trouble with the little girl. He walked out of the cave. He could see that Shelby was getting irritated, but nonetheless she was trying to be very patient with her.  
  
Ezra: what happened?  
  
Shelby irritable: I don't know she just started to go hysterical on me. She might be scared of the cave.  
  
Ezra: Here let me try something.  
  
  
Ezra took the little girl from Shelby and carried her into the cave and Shelby followed.  
  
Ezra softly whispering in her ear: Ssh there's nothing to be afraid of. see. .(he pointed the flashlight around the cave) There's nothing in here that will hurt you.  
  
The little girl looked around the cave breathing heavy from crying. Shelby smiled at Ezra for he had calmed her do]wn some. Ezra set her down on a rock and hand her the flashlight.  
  
Ezra: here you can hold the flashlight just point it over there so that we can build a fire.  
  
Ezra patted her on the head and walked over where Shelby was tying to start the fire. The girl sniffled and wiped her nose on Shelby's jacket and took in a deep breath and exhaled. She pointed the flashlight at them still crying. Ezra and Shelby worked on the fire what seem like and hour, and still there was no sign of it starting.  
  
Shelby irritated: just let me do it myself please.  
  
Shelby pushed him slightly, he got up walk to front of the cave and looked out at falling snow. Shelby looked over at him she felt bad, for she knew she had hurt his feelings, " I apologize when I get the fire started" she stated to herself.   
  
Ezra staring out at the snow: it's really coming down now.  
  
The little girl looked over at him and at Shelby. She got up and hand the flashlight to Shelby. She slowly walked over to Ezra and sat down next to him, and softly tugged on his jacket. Ezra turned around looked down at her. She hold up the paper to him with tears running down her cheek. Ezra took it and unfold it and looked down at her. She stared up at him begging him to read it with her eyes. Ezra looked at the paper and started to read it.  
  
To whom it may concern,, 12/1/00  
  
I'm a wealthy lawyer, who had a happy marriage, and...  
  
Ezra looked up from the paper and looked down at the little girl and over at Shelby who just got the fire going.  
  
Ezra talking to Shelby: we have big problem  
  
Shelby looked up at him with a smile on her face for she was pleased with her self for getting the fire going, but it disappeared when she saw Ezra's expression.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  



	4. Default Chapter Title

This is our story,KS and Me.  
Sorry it's been so long hope you remeber it. This might be the last chapter, but I'm not sure.The characters of HG do not belong to us. PLEASE R&R  
__________________________________________________________  
  
  
Shelby walked over to Ezra and snatched the piece of paper out of his hand and read the note to herself.   
  
To Whom It may concern,   
I'm a wealthy lawyer, who had a happy marriage, and two great kids....until one year ago to this day. My wife left me, and my 'family' world fell apart. I don't want to or prefer to take care of these two, for they are out control and there is no hope for them. They are not worth my time or energy to raise them.  
  
I know you think I am heartless, and maybe I am, but this is my last choice. They were all I had in the world, and now I don't even have them. I figure this place be good place as any to drop them off, for they will need help down the road.  
Sincerely yours,  
C.C.  
  
Shelby let the paper fall to the ground and walked over to the little girl. She put her hand on the little girls shoulders and stared her in the eyes.  
  
"Where is your sister or brother?" She said softly  
  
The little girl walked up to the entrance of the cave as did Shelby. The little girl pointed to the area they came from. Shelby sighed now she understood why the girl was so upset before. Ezra walked up behind them.  
  
"I will go and find him or her." He said as he walked out into the snow.  
  
"No, you stay here with her I will go out and find her or him." Shelby said going back into the cave and putting her coat on. Shelby walked up to the entrance of the cave and turned and looked at Ezra and smiled." I be back in no time " she said as she ran out.  
  
. Shelby pulled the hood over her head and started off in the direction where she had found the girl. She thought as she ran what Peter and Sophie was doing or if they were even looking for them.  
  
  
Meanwhile at mountain horizon in the lodge.Sophie was pacing back and forth in front the fire place once in awhile stopping and looking at the clock. Peter was starring out the window at the falling snow. Sophie walked over to peter and put her arm around him.  
  
"Peter we need to start looking for her it's nine O'clock. It's been four hours now. What if something had happen to her?" she said wiping away the tears that was forming in her eyes.  
  
"I know I go and call Curtis and we go out and look for her. Peter said walking over to the phone. he picked it up and put it up to his ear. He put it back down and looked at Sophie ."It's dead I guess the storm is effecting the phone lines." he said.  
  
"Please Peter we need to find her. She has to be freezing." She said starting to cry.  
  
The door to lodge open and both Sophie and Peter looked over to see who was coming in. Scott Shut the door behind him and took his hood off. He starred over at two of them. He could tell something was wrong.   
  
"Where Shelby last time I saw her she was running into the woods. Is there something wrong with her is she hurt?" He said running his hand through his hair.  
  
Peter walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder." We don't know if she all right. It's been four hours and she hasn't come back.I'm just was about to go out looking for her." He said waling over and getting his coat on.  
  
"I'm coming " Just as he said that Daisy came in the door with a worry look on her face. She looked around at Sophie, Peter, and Scott, and she could tell something was wrong by their expressions. She looked backed over at Sophie. " I can't find Ezra any where. Did something happen to him?" She said lowering her head.Sophie walked over to her and put her arm around Daisy.Daisy buried her head in Sophie chest." When Did you see him last." Daisy shook her head." I don't know sometime this morning." Daisy said between crying.Sophie looked over at Peter and Peter shook his head.  
  
"I saw him going off into the woods about the same time Shelby did. Scott said.  
  
"I'm going to go look for them" Peter said heading to the door. Scott walked over to Peter. " I'm going with you" Scott said upset. He thought as he pull his hood over his "head i should have gone after . I knew something was wrong."  
"No you have to stay here With Sophie and Daisy. If I find them i call you on this." He said showing them the walkie-talkie. Scott went over to the chair that was sitting by the fireplace and sat down in the chair.He was mad because he couldn't go and find Shelby."it's my fault i should gone after her i knew something was bothering her. If i had she wouldn't be out there in this weather." he said under his breath looking up at Peter. Peter went over to him and bend down so he was face to face with him."It's not your fault if it's any faults it's mine." Peter said getting up and leaving. Scott watched as Peter left. Scott had a confused look on his face. "what did he mean" he thought.  
  
  
  
The snow and wind blew into Shelby face making it hard for her to see. Shelby stopped and looked around trying to figure out where she was. She turned to the left and saw some bushes that looked like the bushes where she had found the little girl. She walked over to the bushes and pushed them aside, but there wasn't anyone behind them. Shelby let the bush go, and glanced around at her suroundings.She sighed, for she was positive this was the spot. She started to head in another direction, however; stopped when she heard a soft cry. She turned back around and walked over to the bushes again, but this time she walked around them still she didn't see anything. She could hear the fainted cries, but couldn't place where the were coming from. Shelby looked around trying to find the direction the crying was coming from. She saw a boulder hiding behind some trees, and head toward the boulder as she got closer the crying got louder. Shelby walked around the boulder and tripped on something and fell to the ground. She looked up where she had fallen, to be faced to faced with a very small boy. The boy's eyes were wide open showing he was afraid. He scurried to his feet, and starred down at Shelby and took off running. Shelby got up and brushed off the snow and started off after the boy.   
  
"IT's all right I'm not going to hurt you please stop running." Shelby said when the little boy had fallen.   
  
The little boy looked back at her and got up and started to run again. Shelby ran after him. The little boy kept falling and getting up and taking off. Shelby watched as he ran out onto the frozen river. Shelby stopped at the bank of the river starring out at the boy." Please stop that ice isn't strong enough to hold your weight" The little boy turned and faced her and took a step back, and the ice around him started to crack. The boy looked at Shelby with tears rounding down his chapped cheeks. He sat down on the ice and started to bawl. Shelby got down on her knees and started to crawl to the little boy. She could hear the ice crack as she crawled across the ice. She got to the crying boy, and took him into her arms. She sighed and said to herself "why does this always happen to me". She turnaround to see that she couldn't go back the way she had came. She looked around to see what way was the best to get him back to safety. She ordered him to get on her back, and He did as she told him to. She started to crawl back slowly making sure that the ice wouldn't give out under her. She got close enough that the boy could get off safely just as the boy got off the ice broke under her and she fell into the ice-cold water.  
  
TBC  
PLEASE REVIEW.... THANKS.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
